I Hear You
by Clairisant2000
Summary: This story picks up where AJ is taken to the hospital after his rescue from the George Washington National Forrest, he hears a patient calling out and wonders why no one answers. He investigates to find it is a woman in a coma that only he seems to be able to communicate with.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: I Hear You

AUTHOR: Clairisant

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Other

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive. Clairisant 

Chapter 1

Admiral AJ Chegwidden had just been rescued from his ejection over the George Washington National Forrest. Meredith Cavanaugh met him at the hospital and as he was rolled down the hall he heard someone say, 'I'm not dying. Please believe me.' He felt sorry for the woman he thought might be in denial.

He was examined and against his wishes was admitted. Once he was in his room AJ tried to convince Meredith to go home. She argued that she wanted to stay with him, but AJ insisted that she go. Reluctantly she agreed to leave insisting that she would be back first thing in the morning.

After he was alone AJ settled into a very narrow twin bed. It was hard to get used to when he had a king sized bed at home, but his muscles were so sore that he would hardly be moving around much. Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard the voice that he'd heard when he first came in, 'Please listen to me! I'm not dying. Why will no one hear me?'

AJ wondered the same thing. Why was no one listening to this poor woman? His room must be very close to hers for him to be able to hear her so clearly. As he dozed off he hoped that someone was going to help her.

In the middle of the night he once again heard the voice he had earlier. 'Why will no one listen to me? Can anyone at all hear me?'

He was tired of no one taking care of this woman so he maneuvered himself out of bed and got to his feet. The pain from his injuries was intense but so was his desire to see why no one was helping this woman. Once in the hall he turned right which was where the voice seemed to be coming from and he looked into the room right next door to his, but it was empty. AJ was sure the voice had come from nearby. Maybe it was from across the hall but it seemed like that would be far for him to hear. Pushing open the closed door he found a woman attached to tubes, wires, and machines. She seemed to be asleep. So how could she have been calling out the way she had? Maybe she had just fallen asleep since she'd called out, after all he had taken a while getting here. Oh well, time to get back to his own bed.

He turned towards the door and heard, 'Wait! Please don't leave!'

AJ tried to swing around but with his injuries all he could manage was a show turn only to find her eyes were once again alone. For the first time he spoke to her, he said, "Sleep well, I'll try and come back and see you tomorrow."

'No, please don't go!' he heard from her even though her eyes never opened and the weirdest thing was her lips didn't move!

Trying to see if he could figure out what was going on he tried to keep her talking, "My name is AJ Chegwidden. What is yours?"

'Amica Jazz,' she told him, again her eyes didn't open or her lips move. How did she do that?

Just then a nurse entered the room behind him, "Admiral Chegwidden! What are you doing in here? We've been looking for you!"

"I heard her calling out and no one seemed to be responding to her distress. So I came to see what I could do."

"Heard who call out?" the nurse asked.

"Her," AJ said indicating the woman in the bed. "She told me her name was Amica Jazz."

"That's not possible," the nurse informed him.

"Why is that?" AJ wanted to know.

"Because Captain Jazz is in a coma. She has been since 9/11. There is no way she spoke to you. We brought her up here from storage…I mean long term care, because her vitals have been fluxuating wildly and there is more staff up here to care for her."

"Then why haven't they been responding to her calls? I have heard her call out for help at least three times and once I was here in her room she talked to me…even though her lips never moved…"

The nurse looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Admiral did you suffer a head injury as well as your ribs and back?"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I am not hallucinating! She did speak to me! How else would I have learned her name?"

"You could have heard one of the other nurses say her name. Now we really need to get you back to your room."

'No! please don't go! Now that you are here, please stay,' the woman in the bed begged.

"Tell me you didn't hear that?!" AJ demanded of the nurse.

"Hear what Admiral? Captain Jazz can't speak she is in a coma. Now let's get you back to your room. You clearly need your rest."

'Ask her how her daughter's divorce is going,' advised Amica. 'She was talking about it when she was in here earlier today.'

"Captain Jazz asked me to inquire about your daughter's divorce."

"What!? How could you possibly know that? The only one I told was my best friend Maggie! She is the only one that knew and I know she wouldn't tell anyone else. On top of that, you hadn't even been admitted when I told her!"

"Where were you when you told Maggie about this?"

"Well…" she paused a moment to think and there as if a light went on she admitted, "We were in here! I was changing her IV bottle!"

"So how could I have known unless Captain Jazz told me?" he questioned with satisfaction.

"How can this be? I've heard that people in comas can hear you that is why we encourage families to talk or read to the patient, but we've never heard of them talking back."

"Well it seems like it is happening now," AJ insisted. He walked over to the bed and patted the hand that laid across her stomach, "I'll come back in the morning Amica."

'Do you promise?' she asked rather plaintively.

"I do, I'll see you soon," he assured her while the nurse stood by shaking her head slightly.

'Good bye AJ,' he heard her say softly as he walked out of the room with the nurse.

Once in the hall he questioned the nurse, "She kept saying that she wasn't dying and that no one was listening to her."

"Because she is in a coma Admiral! And her vitals keep declining she might not make it. She's been with us for a year and a half now all alone."

"She has no family at all?"

"None that we could find."

"How sad to have no one in your life," AJ shook his head.

They arrived back at his room and the nurse waited until he was in bed before leaving him alone.

As he settled back against his pillows there was something AJ wanted to try. Focusing his mind down the hall to Amica's room he asked, "Amica can you hear me?"

'AJ? Is that you? I thought you wouldn't come to see me until tomorrow?' she sounded slightly confused.

"I'm in my room down the hall from you."

'How can that be?'

"I don't know, I've never experienced anything like this before."

'I don't know how to thank you for hearing me when no one else seemed to. It seems like forever since I've talked to anyone.'

"Amica do you know why you are in the hospital?"

'I was at work and I saw a plane coming at the building. The building shook and I climbed under a solid wooden table and the next thing I knew I was here. It seems like I've been trying to get people to hear me for weeks. I am so glad I was finally able to talk to you.'

"Amica 9/11 happened a year and a half ago," he told her sadly.

'9/11? What is that?'

He realized that she might have never heard what all of America referred to that awful day by. "9/11 is the day that the plane hit the Pentagon. Also two other planes hit the World Trade Center that day."

'I remember that! Everyone was talking about it! We were all so worried and sad for those people. There was talk that the President might declare war. But you said all that was a year and a half ago? I don't understand, have I been here that long?'

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Yes I'm afraid so. The nurse told me that you have been in a coma that long."

'Oh,' came the soft reply.

AJ was sorry that he had to tell her all that, but somehow he knew he had to be honest with her. Now he waited for her to process everything and then he wondered if she could process in condition? Before this they hadn't talked about anything to complex. So he waited to see what her response would be.

'AJ?' he heard the timidness in her voice.

"Yes Amica?"

'Am I going to die?'

He answered the only way he could, honestly, "Oh Amica I hope not!" His voice broke on a yawn.

'Oh AJ you're tired, I should let you sleep. But can I ask why you are in here? You're not dying are you?!' the last was asked in a rather frantic tone.

"No I'm not dying. I ejected out of a plane in the middle of a really nasty winter storm and barely made it out of the forest before I froze to death. There was actually a dog that showed me the way back out of the forest."

'Oh a dog! I love dogs but the apartment I live in doesn't allow animals. I guess after a year and a half I don't live there any more…I really should let you sleep now…I hope we can talk tomorrow.'

"Amica you hold on! Do you hear me!?"

He heard a giggle in her voice, 'You sound like you're giving orders…oh the nurse called you Admiral. Have I offended you for talking to you like this when I am only a Captain?'

"No you didn't offend me. I thought of you as more as a friend before I found out you were a Captain."

'Oh,' she sounded relieved. 'I'll talk to you tomorrow.'

"Good night Amica," he once again ended on a yawn.

The trudge through the forest, the injuries he sustained then the trek from his room to Amica's room and back again plus how long they had talked after that, all added up to him sleeping passed his normal automatic waking time of 0500. It wasn't until Meredith hurrying into the room to wake him at 0730 that he finally woke to the sound of her telling him, "Oh AJ I am SO sorry that I'm so late! I overslept this morning because I was up so late worrying about you! But I can only stay for a moment or I will be late for school! So give me a kiss and I have to go but I will come back after school."

"Good-bye Meredith," he gave a tired sigh.

'I'm Amica, AJ, not Meredith. Did you forget my name?' a quiet question came into his mind.

'No, I didn't forget Amica. Meredith was a visitor, she just left.' He didn't want to talk about Meredith to her so changed the subject, 'How are you feeling today Amica?'

'I don't think I feel any different from any other day since this happened to me.'

'Can you try and wake up Amica?'

'I don't know, I guess I haven't tried.'

'Will you give it a try for me?'

'I think I'm afraid.'

'What can I do to help?'

'I wish you could hold my hand.'

With the hard landing from the plane ejection then the plunge into the icy water and the wolves he was so stiff and sore. Moving to the side of his bed wasn't too hard because the darn think was so narrow! However, when his feet touched the flour he couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips.

'AJ are you alright?!' came the worried thought from Amica.

He couldn't help it, his mind went back to when Meredith breezed in and out. All she seemed to be worried about was the fact that she was running late. She hadn't even asked how he was! But why was he comparing the woman he was dating to a woman in a coma he hardly knew?

'I'll be fine Amica. I'm just a little stiff.'

'Please don't try and come to my room if you are hurting. I'll be alright.'

'Amica you are more important than a bit of discomfort,' he told her as he shuffled to the door of his room and into the hall. 'This old body of mine is just a bit more beat up than I've been before.'

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'You don't sound old AJ but you are an Admiral and that does take time. Can I ask you how old you are?'

'I'm fifty three, how old are you Amica?'

'I'm thirty five, or I was…what is the date?'

'It's March twenty second 2002.'

'Oh, then I guess I'm thirty seven. My birthday would have been last week on the fifteenth.'

'Well if we can get you awake we could do something to celebrate.'

Another groan from him had her insisting that he didn't have to make the trip to her room.

'Amica you are more important than a bit of discomfort,' he told her as he shuffled to the door of his room and into the hall.

Hanging onto the handrail in the hall he used it to help pull himself along. He was halfway to her room when a nurse saw him in the hall.

"Admiral, what are you doing out here in the hall?"

"I was going to visit Captain Jazz," he had to remind himself to speak out loud.

"You should be in a wheelchair Admiral!" she insisted. "You wait right there and I will go and get one."

AJ nodded his head until she turned to go and get the chair. He kept shuffling along to her room. He was only three feet from her door when the nurse returned.

She gave him a look with an arched eyebrow, "Please get in Admiral. It's hospital policy and I would really rather not get fired because of your pride."

With a sigh he complied. He didn't want to be in a chair, but he also didn't want to get the nurse fired as she said because of his pride.

Wheeling himself into her room, AJ was startled by her beauty. He guessed he really hadn't noticed before.

Even though she'd been in the hospital in a coma on top of that she still had beautiful inky black hair and clear bright skin. Although he had never seen her eyes he was sure they would complement the lovely picture.

'I'm here Amica,' AJ thought as he wheeled up next to her bed and placed his hand on hers.

'Oh AJ I'm so glad you're here. You didn't hurt yourself getting here did you?'

'No, the nurse caught me on the way here and made me use a wheelchair.'

'Oh that is good. Can you stay awhile?'

'They will probably want me back in my room for lunch, but I can stay until then.'

'That is nice,' she sounded like there was a sigh at the end of the comment.

'Amica may I ask you a question?'

'Yes of course AJ, what is it?'

'I was wondering what color are your eyes?'

'My mother was Irish and I got her coloring. The dark hair and her green eyes. You know I have no idea what you look like. Will you tell me?'

'I'm really nothing special to look at. I'm tall, six foot two, I have brown eyes and am clean shaven and sadly am bald.'

'That sounds very nice and don't go dismissing being bald. Look at all the famous handsome men that are bald! There's Yule Brenner, and Patrick Stewart, and the boss guy on that show Crossing Jordan. All bald and all very handsome. So I bet you are very good looking.'

'Well thank you for the thought Amica. Now how are we going to try and get you awake?'

'I really don't know.'

'Can you take a moment and focus on how you really feel?'

There was quiet in her room for a while where he had to assume she was trying to do what he suggested. 'I almost feel like I am floating on my back in a swimming pool. Like I'm light as air but I don't seem to be anywhere that I know.'

'Can you feel my hand holding yours?'

'Yes I can, it's so reassuring.'

'Good then try and focus on that. Keep reaching to get closer to where I am.'

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Admiral Chegwidden you need to be back in your room now," came the abrupt voice of the nurse from behind him.

'Amica I am sorry about this I will try and come back as soon as lunch is over.'

"Admiral Chegwidden!" the nurse snapped.

"I was just saying good bye to Amica."

"Right! I didn't hear you say a word! Now come on I will wheel you back to your room."

'I guess she won't take no for an answer. I will return Amica.'

'I understand AJ, I will work on waking up.'

'Good idea,' was the last thing he thought as the nurse wheeled him out of the room.

AJ hadn't realized just how much effort he'd put forth getting to Amica's room on top of the injuries he'd sustained. As soon as he had a good hot solid meal in him he fell asleep. He didn't even hear the aid come in and pick up his empty tray.

Amica called out several times wondering where AJ was. He had promised to come back but he hadn't. She was worried she had upset him in some way. Or maybe he had gone home and just forgotten to tell her.

No he was just down the hall fast asleep, she just didn't know it. Maybe she could have known if he snored.

He woke to find Meredith hugging him awake. "Oh AJ! I'm back and the best news of all is that I can take you home!"

"Meredith!" he gasped, "I can't breathe!" She was hugging him much too tightly.

"You can't breathe!" she exclaimed getting off of him and looking around frantically. "I'll get a nurse!"

"No Meredith, it was how tight you were hugging me," he explained.

"Oh AJ! I'm SO sorry! I will be so much more careful!" going to the closet she got out his clothes as she continued to talk, "Now let's get you dressed so we can get you home."

"Home?" he protested. "Already?"

"AJ! Yesterday you didn't even want them to check you in and now you don't want to go home? There are times I really don't understand you!" she shook her head as she laid out his clothes on the bed.

'AJ! You're back! Where had you gone?' Amica's thoughts came to him.

"Gone?" he accidently spoke out loud.

"No we're not gone yet silly!" Meredith gave him a quizzical smile. "Let me help you get dressed."

"I can dress myself Meredith. Why don't you go and bring the car to the door while I get dressed?"

"Okay, I'll be right back," she told him and hurried out the door.

'Dressed? AJ are you going somewhere?' Amica's voice was in his head.

'Yes Amica I'm sorry but I am going home. I promise you that I will come and visit you tomorrow.'

'Oh that would be so hard for you! You don't have to come back for me.'

He knew she didn't mean to sound plaintive but it crept into the thought nonetheless. AJ was struggling to dress so he would be ready when Meredith pulled the car up. 'Amica I want to come! I promise!"

'Where were you earlier? I tried to talk to you but you just weren't there.'

'I haven't been anywhere at all,' he assured her.

'It was right before your friend came in. I called your name a couple of times but you didn't answer.'

'Right before Meredith came in…Oh! I was asleep! I'm sorry Amica I guess I was more tired than I thought.'

'Oh asleep, I hadn't thought about that, but it makes sense now that you say it.'

'Amica, I do have to go now, but like I said I will come and see you tomorrow.'

'Alright AJ. Thank you for being my friend.'

As the nurse pushed him to the exit where Meredith was waiting for him, AJ thought about Amica's comment. It felt odd to be called her friend but he couldn't explain why, even to himself.

On the ride home it was very hard to think of anything with Meredith's constant chatter in the seat next to him. When they arrived at his home he tried several times to get Meredith to go to her own home to no avail. She insisted that she would make dinner for him.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Remembering how bad Meredith's cooking was he suggested that she just order a pizza instead. Not happy about it Meredith finally agreed and the pizza was ordered.

They finished eating and AJ eventually had to insist that Meredith go home so he could sleep even though she offered with a wink to 'sleep' with him. AJ had to remind her of the injuries he's sustained and that it might be a while before that could happen.

At last he was alone and he was so tired he could hardly see straight. Making his way to the bedroom he stripped off his clothes and climbed in naked.

He wasn't sure if he was asleep or not, but he heard a soft voice, 'I wonder if AJ's brown eyes are more like chocolate or coffee?'

'Amica?!' he thought.

'AJ! Where are you?! Did you come back to the hospital…Oh no! Are you alright?!'

'I was just about to go to sleep when I heard you.'

'How far away are you? You sound as close as when you were just down the hall!'

'Well they took me to the nearest hospital after they found me…' he was calculating the miles from there to his home when he heard.

'That makes sense, and personally I'm glad they did.'

'As am I, and the distance you asked about is almost seventy miles.'

'And you were going to come all that way just to visit me?'

'I was going to find a way. The doctor won't let me drive for a few days.'

'Then it's good that we can talk this way even though you're so far away.'

'How can this be possible?'

'The distance we are able to talk?'

'Well that too, but that we are able to talk at all. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before.'

'I don't know that I can answer that because nothing like this has happened to me before either.'

He couldn't hide the yawn that escaped, but before he could apologize she said, 'AJ I'm sorry for keeping you up. Please get some sleep, we can talk tomorrow.'

'Alright Amica I will talk to you tomorrow.'

AJ got up the next morning still stiff, but not quite as sore as the day before. Calling Mac at JAG headquarters to make sure everything was okay in the office, she reported all was well. Once that was off his mind he did something that was very unusual for him. He was usually a shower man but that morning he ran himself a hot bath and took a long hot soak.

As his body relaxed and the heat did its work he let his mind focus on Amica. Sending his thoughts out to her, 'Amica? Are you awake this morning?'

He received a very bright and cheerful answer, 'Yes AJ I'm here. How are you feeling this morning? Are you any better?'

'I decided to take a hot bath to relieve some of the soreness.'

'Is it working for you?'

'Yes it seems to be.'

'Are you in your bath right now?' she asked and he could hear a slight change in her voice.

He thought about not telling her the truth but he just couldn't do it, 'Yes,' was all he said.

Her small gasp of, 'Oh,' sent a shiver down his spine that had nothing to do with the cooling water around him.

Amica's voice was a bit huskier than it usually was, 'AJ how can I be feeling this way while I am in a coma?'

'What way Amica?'

'Ummm interested in the fact that you are in a bath tub.'

Without thinking, honestly just wanting to relieve the situation he told her, 'I'm not in the tub any longer.'

'So you're standing there dripping wet?' her voice had a catch in it now.

AJ was now really feeling the tension happening in the conversation. 'Amica we can't talk like this,' he tried to tell her gently.

'I'm sorry if I offended you AJ! I would never want to do anything like that!'

'Amica please! You haven't offended me at all. It's just that I'm involved with someone and I just wouldn't feel right about it. Do you understand?'

'You're involved…I didn't know…I should have known that someone so sweet as you would have someone special in their life. Is it the person that picked you up from the hospital?'

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Why was it that he was reluctant to claim Meredith as his 'special' someone? In the forest he'd dreamed of her, thought of getting back to her, almost told her he loved her when he saw her as he arrived at the hospital. He didn't know what held him back but he had stopped himself. So now he was hesitating about calling Meredith his special someone.

'Meredith is the woman I have been dating,' he admitted to her.

'That's wonderful. Do you think the two of you will get married?' Amica's voice sounded cheerful but somehow it just didn't ring true.

When she asked that AJ realized he had been thinking about asking Meredith to marry him. But then reality hit him. He had been exchanging love for companionship. In his mind he had been trying to talk himself into thinking he was in love with Meredith but in all honesty he could now admit that he just wanted someone to share his life with. He had been trying to find commonalities in their lives but if he were being truthful all they really had in common was the love of Shakespeare.

'AJ?'

'Oh Amica, I'm sorry about that. My mind drifted for a minute there.'

'Because all we really have in common is Shakespeare and I don't think that is enough to build a life together on.'

'No I wouldn't think so,' she agreed.

While they had been talking AJ had dried off and gotten dressed he even put the elastic band around his ribs that his doctor had instructed him to wear

'Amica didn't you have anyone special in your life?'

'Oh.'

Was all she said and was quiet long enough for him to ask, 'Is something wrong Amica?'

'I was engaged a while ago, one night I actually got off work early and hurried home to surprise Kevin. I did surprise him. He was in our bed with his assistant. That was the end of our engagement even though he kept begging me to give him another chance.'

'I think you made the right decision Amica. Anyone, man or woman, that would cheat once will do it again. I'm sorry you were hurt but I think you were better off without him.'

'I think so too,' she told him. 'But there hasn't been anyone else since him.'

'Are you afraid to trust again?'

'I don't think that's it. I guess I had just refocused on work and really hadn't thought about dating.'

'You threw yourself into work rather than trusting your heart again.'

'I guess so. Kevin and I had dated almost a year before we got engaged and moved in together. I thought I knew him so well.'

'It was his failure as a person, not yours Amica. You were ready to make a lifetime commitment to him while he was betraying his promise to you.'

He could hear a long sigh but no words came back to him. 'I am sorry I brought this up Amica.'

'Oh AJ it wasn't your fault. I could have just said I wasn't dating anyone. I didn't have to talk about Kevin but I always want to be honest with you.'

'Thank you for that, I fell the same way. I'm going to put together a quick lunch right now so I might be a bit distracted for a few minutes.'

'I know you need to eat, so just let me know when you are finished.'

'Okay, I'll talk to you soon.'

A little over an hour later he thought to her, 'Amica, I'm finished with lunch. Sorry about the length of time, I'm moving a little slower than normal.'

'I'm sorry you are still stiff. What did you have for lunch?'

'Some lasagna I had left over from before the accident.'

'Oh I love lasagna! There was a place called Callisto's that I used to go to. They had AMAZING breadsticks!' there was a definite sigh at the end of her statement.

Smiling widely he told her, 'Callisto's is still there and their breadsticks are still AMAZING!' he teased.

'If I ever wake up I so want to go there!' This time the sigh was a bit plaintive rather than the pleasure of the earlier.

Without thinking he blurted out the first thought in his head, 'That's a date then! You wake up and we will go to Callisto's.'

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

'AJ I'm sorry but after what I went through with Kevin I won't date someone who is dating someone else.'

'Oh Amica I would never do that to you! Meredith and I are over. She just isn't the woman for me.'

'Does she know that the two of you are over?'

'I'm afraid that she doesn't know yet, but this evening when she comes over I will try to be careful and tell her we just aren't right for each other.'

'Oh AJ I'm sorry. It's always hard to end a relationship. But AJ I need to ask you…you aren't doing this for or because of me are you?'

He waited to answer her, taking a minute to think about her question and found that he was actually surprised by the answer that came to him. 'Yes Amica you are part of the reason that I feel I need to end things with Meredith. If I hadn't met…well started talking to you, I wouldn't have realized how little I had in common with Meredith. I'm just glad that I figured it out before it went any further. So yes knowing you has influenced me but that is all it is, or all that it can be until you wake up.'

'I don't think I know what to say to all of that. All I know is that talking to you these last few days has meant so much to me. I just wish I could wake up so we could meet for real.'

'So do I Amica. I would like that very much.'

'When you meet with Meredith tonight I will try my very best not to 'listen' in on your thoughts.'

'Thank you Amica. I'm not actually sure how whatever this is between us works but I am afraid what I have to tell Meredith this evening will hurt her and that should probably be a private moment.'

They continued to talk on and off through the afternoon and then he told Amica that he could hear Meredith's car pulling into the drive and he would talk to her later.

'Be well AJ and good luck.'

'Thank you Amica,' and moments later Meredith walked in the door.

"AJ!" she exclaimed pressing herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I am so glad to see you up and about. But should you be up?"

"Meredith please you're hugging me too tightly."

"Oh AJ! I'm so sorry! Why don't you just sit down, get comfortable while I get dinner going?"

"No Meredith," he protested as she started towards the kitchen.

"But AJ we have to eat, and you are really in no condition to go out. So the only option is for me to make dinner. Now…"

"Meredith! Stop!" AJ used his Admiral's voice to get her attention.

"What is it AJ?" she basically snapped, getting frustrated at him stopping her over and over again. Didn't he know that she'd had a full day of work, a long drive to his house, and now had to make dinner for the both of them and clean up afterward?

"We need to talk."

"We can do that after dinner," she stated firmly and once again started for the kitchen.

"Meredith come over here and sit down! I need to talk to you!"

"Alright AJ," she sighed and joined him in the living room. "Now what is it?"

"Meredith I'm very sorry but this just isn't working out."

"What isn't working out AJ? I am perfectly capable of making dinner if you would just let me get to it."

"I am talking about us Meredith. Our relationship is not working out. We have so very little in common…"

"We have a lot in common!" she interrupted to protest.

"We really don't Meredith, only Shakespeare and I just don't think that is enough to build a future on."

"AJ, I love you! How can you say all of this?! If you would only be willing to step out of your rut we could have so much fun together!"

"That's just it Meredith, I don't want to change. I am perfectly happy just the way I am. You need someone so much more exciting than I am. Someone who can keep up with your cra…impassioned ideas. I know the right man is out there somewhere for you but I am holding you back from being out there looking for him."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"But AJ who would take care of you? You would be so lonely without me!"

"That might be Meredith, but I can hold you back just for my sake. That would be unforgiveable of me."

"Oh AJ you are so sweet! But I don't mind trying to find things we can do together," she offered a bit desperately.

"Meredith that is very nice of you but I can't ask a vibrant woman like you to hold yourself back from finding the right person for you."

"I…I…guess you're right, at least let me make dinner for you before I go," she said getting up ready to go to the kitchen.

"No! Ummm I ordered a pizza just before you got here so it should arrive anytime. I'll be fine."

"Well then at least we can have one last meal together," she offered cheerfully.

"I'm sorry Meredith I really need to be alone right now…this is hard for me…"

"Oh you poor dear! You are upset at loosing me! I understand, I will give you the space that you need." Getting up she started for the door.

"Thank you Meredith that is very kind of you."

"You're welcome AJ, I'm just sorry that things couldn't work out fro us."

"So am I Meredith," he told her and let her leave. He didn't utter his sigh of relief until he heard her car pulling out of the driveway.

'AJ are you alright?' he heard Amica's voice.

'I'm fine Amica,' he had almost spoken out loud. 'Meredith just left and it was pretty stressful.'

'Oh I'm so sorry!'

Because she'd asked no questions at all, and it would only be human to wonder what had happened, he could make only one assumption. 'Amica did you hear what happened between Meredith and I?'

'I didn't meant to AJ, but I have nothing here to distract me and your thoughts were coming through so clear. I really wasn't trying to intrude.'

'I didn't think you were Amica. I understand about no distraction there. Don't feel bad. There was honestly nothing very personal to be heard.'

'I really think that you handled it very well if you don't mind my saying so. You didn't hurt her instead you put it all on your own shoulders and convinced her she needed someone other than you.'

'I didn't want to hurt her and I did try and keep as much as I could honest.'

'Do you mean about the pizza?'

'Yes.'

'Why didn't you have a last meal with her? She seemed willing to cook for you even after she knew things between you were over.'

'Her cooking is…as adventurous as she is,' he tried to be tactful.

'I don't think I understand. What do you mean that her cooking was adventurous?'

'It was the nicest way I could think of saying 'awful'!' he told her sadly.

'Ooooh…really? But cooking is so easy and there are SO many cook books out there these days that can help someone that needs it.'

'And she is a college professor who doesn't realize how bad her cooking is.'

'Doesn't she eat it herself?!' Amica sounded amazed.

'She does and she has always seemed fine with her own cooking. I really don't understand. I've cooked for her and she told me she liked it, but I don't know how she could like both.'

'Ah! The mysteries of life!' she sighed dramatically.

AJ couldn't help but laugh, but that hurt his ribs and he moaned.

'AJ are you alright!?' she sounded alarmed.

He sighed, 'Yes, I forgot about my ribs until you made me laugh.'

'I'm SO sorry!'

'Don't be, laughing is good for you even if the ribs are a little sore.'

'I think I miss laughing,' she sounded slightly confused about the thought.

'My little namesake told me a joke the other day, but you need to remember he's only five… daddy daddy there was a kidnapping at school today, the father gets upset and the little boy tells him…it's okay he woke up!'

'Oh!' she gasped and then he heard the most delightful giggle.

'Was that you Amica? That delightful laugh?'

'I guess so, that was really funny!'

'I'm glad you think so. I'll have to tell Little AJ you thought so.'

'How did he come to be named after you?' she asked.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

'Well I'm the Commanding Officer to both of his parents and they came to me one day and asked if they could name the son they were expecting after me. Then the day Harriet went into labor the ambulance didn't arrive in time so I delivered her son on my office floor.'

'Oh wow! Where was her husband?'

'He was trapped in a broken elevator, but he did get there just in time to see his son born.'

'That's great! I'm so glad! Maybe one day I can meet them.'

'We will hope for that Amica! Maybe we can all go to Callisto's together. They have a second son also, his name is James.'

Amica sighed.

'What is it Amica?' he questioned.

'Oh it's just that I always wanted to have children. Didn't you ever want children AJ?'

'I do have a daughter. She lives in Italy and I don't get to see her very often. I did want more children but it never happened.'

'Did your wife die?'

'No we divorced. We married too young and she couldn't handle how much I was gone. I was a SEAL at the time.'

'At least you have your daughter, that must've helped a lot.'

'No Marchella took her back to Italy when Francesca was two years old. She wasn't a part of my life until just a few years ago when she contacted me and we have been building a good relationship ever since.'

'Your daughter sounds like a grown up. How old is she?'

'Francesca is not much younger than you, she's thirty years old.'

'Really?!'

'Why is that surprising Amica? I told you that I was in my fifties.'

'I guess I didn't think someone as young as you could have such a mature daughter. You really started early and I haven't started at all.'

'You want children Amica?'

'Oh yes I always thought of a boy and girl but in the very back of my mind I had this picture…'

'Tell me Amica.'

'Promise you won't laugh?'

'I would never laugh at you my dear!'

'I kept seeing two tiny girls dressed alike with the most darling smiles.'

'I'm a twin,' he told her. 'Although we are certianly not identical since my twin is a sister.'

'Who is the older one?'

'Adel is by eighteen minutes and she's never let me forget it! Calling me her 'little brother' even though I am a foot taller and nearly a hundred pounds heavier.'

'Oh that's funny!' she laughed.

'Not to a little boy that hadn't had his growth spurt yet!' he sighed with humor.

'Aw poor little boy,' she sympathetiazed but he could still hear the humor in her voice.

'You are a cruel woman Amica Jazz!' he told her.

'I know,' she replied with a giggle.

"So I've told you about my family. What about yours?' he asked.

'I am an only child and both my parents are gone. Dad died in the first Gulf War and I lost mom to cancer a few years after Dad died. I think she was actually glad to go and be with him.'

'I'm sorry to hear that Amica. It must be hard not having family.'

'I guess it was in the beginning but I got used to it and by that time I was in the Navy myself and was focused on my career. I had only been at the Pentagon for a few months when the plane hit. You know we were watching the news about the twin towers and we saw that a plane had crashed into each of them. Did they get the fires out and save the people on those upper floors?'

'Oh Amica so many people died that day. All the people in the two planes and then I'm so sorry to tell you this. Not only did they not get the fires out but the structual intergrety of the buildings was so badly compromised that shortly after the plane hit the Pentagon both towers collapsed. They just pancaked into each other one floors after another until all that was left was rubble.'

'My god AJ! How awful!' he could tell that she was crying by the sound of her voice.

'I'm sorry to make you so sad Amica. We lost so many people that day. That is why the date 9/11 will live in people's memory for a long time to come.'

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

'I guess I can understand that. Isn't it strange that 9/11 reads the same as the emegency call of 911?'

'I never thought of it that way, but you are right. Amica you never told me what it was that you did at the Pentagon.'

'To tell you the truth AJ I was in one of those branches that don't have a name and I was in charge of gathering information. Most of the time it was a pretty boring job,' she admitted.

'And when it wasn't boring?' he questioned.

'Oh I had my informants but you would never guess who my best sorce of information was!'

'Okay, I'll bite, who was it?'

With a laugh in her voice she asked, 'Promise you won't tell anyone?'

'I promise,' he assured her.

'It was the janitor! He saw everything that went on and because he was around all the time he became invisible to everyone and they would talk or do things in front of him and he would report it all to me.'

'Wow! Who would have thought of that!'

'No one ever does. Anyway I guess that's all over now. Who knows what they will have me doing if I ever wake up.'

'You have to stay positive Amica. You will wake up one day! You have to keep trying.'

'I will keep trying AJ. After all I have a good reason now. I want to meet you in person.'

'That would be wonderful. I would really like to meet you too! Amica have you been trying to wake up?'

'I wish I could tell you yes or even no AJ. But in all honesty I don't really know how to do that. All I can really say is that I want that more than I can tell you and it is all because I have met you!'

He could hear the sadness in her voice and decided to try and change the subject, 'I'm sorry that I upset you with my question Amica. Why don't we talk about something different?'

'Okay, what should we talk about?' she sounded very eager to try a different topic of conversation.

'Let me see…Oh I'm sorry Amica but there is someone at my foor. Hold on just a moment please while I answer it.'

'Okay,' she answered.

AJ was surprised to find Mac standing on the other side of the door when he answered it.

"Good evening Sir. I'm sorry to just drop by like this but Meredith called and said that she was worreid about you only having pizza to eat. So I thought I would bring you a couple of gyros from one of my favorite places. I thought about going to Beltway Burgers but I wasn't sure that you like burgers…"

"Mac," he interupted when it sounded like she might be going on and on about foods he might like or not. "Why did Meredith give you this sudden desire to bring me food?"

"Oh…ummm I wasn't going to bring up the reason Sir," she said hesitantly. "Well she ummm might have mentioned that she broke up with you and she felt bad that all you had was take out pizza."

"I see," he said trying to suppress a grin that the story was Meredith had broken up with him. "Thank you Mac, I appricate the thought and I do like gyros."

"There are a couple in there Sir. I have found that they keep really well and you can just reheat them in the microwave!" she told him eagerly as she turned and started down the proch stairs.

"Thank you Mac," he called after her. He couldn't help a chuckle at the reason behind Mac playing food delivery service.

AJ was about to go to the table when he heard a shy voice in his head question, 'Is she in love with you too AJ?'

'Oh no Amica! Colonel Mackenzie is someone I work with. She is my Chief of Staff,' he explained as he put the bag on the table. Since he hadn't really ordered the pizza he told Meredith he had ordered he realized that he was hungry at the smell of the gyros. He was just about to sit down to eat when there was another knock on the door.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

'If she just works with you why was she bringing you food?' Amica asked.

He was busy telling her that Meredith had told Mac she had broken up with him when he opened the door and found Bud standing there.

"Hello Sir. Harriett was making one of our favorite casseroles and thought it was just as easy to make two as it was one so she sent me over with this for you! It's crispy cheddar chicken over rice Sir and I hope that you like it as much as we do!" Bud said as he handed the still warm dish over to him.

"And just why did Harriett and you think I needed a casserole tonight?"

"Oh Sir, I'm sorry! Ms Cavanaugh called and told us how lonely and sad that you might be with only pizza to eat!"

"Why would having pizza make me lonely and sad Bud?" AJ asked trying not to laugh.

"She told us that the two of you had parted…on good terms she said but she was worried that you only had pizza to eat."

"I see. Thank you Bud and thank Harriett for me too, the casserole sounds bery good."

"I'm glad Sir! Good night," Bud said and headed for his car.

AJ had just started to tell Amica what had happened but as he was closing the door, he saw Harm pulling into the driveway, and he wondered if Meredith had called the entire staff!

He waited at the door until Harm came up on the porch carring a bag. "Hello Harm, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well Meredith called and explained that she had left you, I mean that she had…"

Interupting Harm, AJ said, "Yes I know, she is telling everyone that we have broken up and that for some reason, even though I can cook, that I need to be fed. So I am guessing that you have food in that bag?"

"Ummm yeah. I was having dinner with Mattie and Jen when she called and we came up with an idea. We were having speghitti and garlic bread. Since we didn't know ahead of time we had finished the speghitti but had garlic bread and salad left, so they sent that along with me and I had a frozen veggie lazagna in the freezer," handing over the bag Harm added, "I hope it will give you enough for a couple of days."

"Since Bud and Mac have already been here with food, I will be eating for quite a while. Thank you Harm and please thank Jen and Mattie as well."

"I will Sir, have a good evening," Harm said as he turned and went back to his car.

A soft giggle filled his mind as AJ closed the door on Harm's retreating car. 'What is so funny Amica, my dear?'

She took a moment to savor the endearment before she answered, 'I was just thinking that you have a very large amount of food now, and you still haven't eaten dinner.'

'That is true and I am very hungry now,' he chuckled.

'What will you have out of all that food?'

'Well salad won't keep very long so I think I will have that and one of the gyros that Mac brought. The rest can go in the fridge or freezer as the case may be, and you are right, I have enough here for several days. Will you excuse me if I take a few moments for dinner?'

'Oh no! please go ahead and eat, we can talk later.'

He was busy putting the left overs away when he heard Amica say, 'AJ you never told me what you named the dog that rescued you.'

'Ummm,' he hesitated to tell her what he had ended up with a name for her, 'I tried several different names from Shakesphere's plays but I don't think she's a Shakesphere kind of dog. She didn't respond to anything I came up with.'

'So you haven't given her a name yet?'

'Well she kind of ended up naming herself. I was frustrated at not coming up with anything and I have to admit to not feeling very well. I came out of the kitchen and she was on my chair…'

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When he stopped talking for a bit Amica encouraged, 'Go on.'

'I'm afraid I cursed at her!'

'Oh AJ that's understandable. You have nothing to be ashamed of!' she protested.

'You don't understand my dear. It was the only thing she responded to!'

'Ummm I guess you're right. I don't know what it is that you are trying so hard not to tell me.'

'I told her to get out of my chair damn it! And she did, then I said to her come here Dammit, and she came. So you see she kind of named herself.'

'You mean you named her Dammit?' he could hear the surprise in Amica's voice.

Hesitantally he answered her, 'Yes.'

He heard her giggle and she told him, 'AJ that is so funny!'

'So I didn't offend you?'

'AJ, I'm not some delicate flower that has never heard or said cuss words. I just can't use them at work so try not to use them at all so I don't slip on the job. But no you didn't offend me.'

'Good I'm glad of that!'

'I hope that I get to meet her one day AJ. There are so many things I want to do when I wake up. I guess I should say IF I wake up,' she sounded sad.

'Amica you will wake up! I know this,' he told her.

'I hope so more than I can say AJ!'

'I am going to come and see you tomorrow and we are going to spend the day trying to wake you up!'

'Oh AJ I would love that! But I know how much that would hurt you and I don't want that. Since we can talk this way I honestly don't know if you are there at home or in a room down the hall or even right by my bedside. So we could work on waking me up from right where you are just as easily. That way you will not be hurting yourself.'

'There is only one flaw in your thinking Amica Jazz,' he told her and purposely waited for her to ask why.

'What would that be AJ Chegwidden?'

'That fact that the first face you see when you open those lovely green eyes of yours I would like to be mine.'

'Oh AJ! That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me! I would love that too but I don't want you to be in pain. I have been like this for over a year so why don't we wait a few days to work on getting me awake. Just so you won't be in pain.'

'My dear I thank you for that but there is something that you don't know. The nurse told me that the reason they had brought you upstairs in the hospital was that your vitals had been fluxuating and that they thought it might be that you were…' he hesitatied at the last moment, thinking it might not be a good thing to admit to her they thought she was…he didn't even want to think the word.

'Dying? I heard the conversation the two of you had AJ. It was right outside my door. AJ that might have been the case when she told you that, but at that time I didn't have much to live for!'

'And now you do?' he was hoping that if he encouraged her she would give him the reason he so badly wanted to hear.

'Yes AJ and it's you! Since we have been talking like we have you have given me a reason to want to wake up and a reason to want to live!'

'I was hoping you would say that my dear. That makes it all that much more important that we get you to wake up soon. I haven't been taking any of the pain pills they gave me at the hosiptal so I will take one tomorrow before I come to see you.'

'AJ you told me the doctor siad you couldn't drive for several days, just how do you plan to get here?'

'I'll take a cab.'

'You will not! You told me it was more than an hour trip to and from the hospital! It would cost way too much for you to take a cab to get here! Please just wait until you can drive! By that time I know the doctor will have made sure that you are well again.'

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

'Amica I want to see you,' he protested.

'And I want to see you! But I want to see you when I am sure that you are not hurting yourself, or spending a lot of mone to do so! Please promise me you will wait!'

'You drive a hard bargan my dear. But I will agree to what you ask.'

'Thank you AJ.'

They talked on and off for the rest of the day. Before he went to bed AJ took a long hot shower and then climbed in his bed hoping his back would let him sleep.

After a surprisingly good nights rest AJ woke refreshed and sure that he wanted to go and visit Amica. While he made breadfast he devised a plan and as soon as he'd finished eating he placed a call.

"Good morning Harriett. How are you today? This is Admiral Chegwidden by the way."

A giggle came across the line, "I do know your voice by now Admiral! I should be asking you how you are feeling! Bud told me all about the accident and I was actaully putting together a couple more casseroles for you so you'd have something quick and easy to make and not rely on fast food."

"You don't need to go to all that trouble with the two boys at home you must have more than enough to keep you busy!"

"Ha! Fooled you! I am home all alone! Your namesake is in school and I had Buddy drop James off at day care so I have tons of time on my hands."

"Wow, well that makes my request much easier! I was going to offer to pay for a sitter for the boys if I could ask you to drive me somewhere. The doctor says at least two weeks before I can drive myself."

"Oh Sir I would be happy to take you where ever you would like to go! Can you give me thirty minutes before I leave the house or do you need me right away?"

"It's a surprise so there really isn't a time frame. And I will of course pay for your gas since it's a little more than an hour each way."

"That really isn't necessary Sir we get really great gas milage in the van so it shouldn't take much at all! I'll just finish up the casseroles I was making and head on over there."

"That sounds fine Harriett and thank you for doing this. You didn't even ask where I need to go."

"It doesn't matter Sir, I'm happy to take you anywhere you'd like to go. You have done so much for Bud and I that we are always happy to help in anyway we can."

"Thank you Harriett that is very kind of you. I want to visit someone in the hospital where they took me after the crash. I met her while I was in there."

"Oh that is so like you Sir! How sweet and kind of you!"

"I'll see you soon then Harriett and stop calling me sir!"

AJ had to keep hold of Dammit's collar when Harriett came up on the porch. He wasn't sure if she was just glad to meet someone new or if she wanted the food Harriett was carrying. After thanking her AJ took the two casserole dishes to the kitchen to put them in the fridge. He let Dammit out and then put her in the laundry room until he got home.

He and Harriett were about twenty minutes into the journey when AJ heard, 'AJ? You have been very quiet this morning. Is everything alright?'

Remembering not to speak out loud AJ answered her, 'Everything is fine Amica, I just had quite a lot of things to do this morning. I'm sorry I was so quiet.'

'Oh it's okay, I was just worried that your back might be bothering you. I know you said you hated taking medication unless you had to but I was just worried that you were denying yourself relief to avoid taking pain pills.'

'Thank you Amica, I'm glad that you're concerned about me.'

'So what are you planning on doing today? Resting I hope and playing with your new dog?'

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

'No none of those things,' he smiled internally wondering what she would say if she knew that he was on his way to see her.

"Are you alright Admiral? You seem very quiet all of a sudden," Harriett aksed with concern as she drove along.

This time he had to remind himself to answer verbally, "Sorry Harriett my thoughts were just on Captain Jazz who you are taking me to see."

"I see, and did Ms. Cavahaugh meet her when you were there too Sir?"

"No, Meredith never met her," he replied.

"Oh, well maybe if you come back up here to visit on the weekend when she is not teaching…"

"Harriett, I'm sorry to interupt but Meredith and I will not be seeing any more of each other," AJ informed her.

"I'm SO sorry Sir! The two of you seemed so well suited to each other," Harriett protested.

"Not really, I came to find that we only seemed to have Shakesphere in common. We parted as friends."

"That's too bad Sir, no one likes to be alone. I'm sure that there is someone wnderful for you out there!"

"I'd like to think so Harriett but that seems farther and farther away as the years go by."

"Maybe this lady you are going to visit today?"

He threw her a quirky grin and then said, "There are a few things that might make that difficult," and then began to explain about Amica being in a coma and how he had found he could still communicate with her.

"Oh Sir! That is SO romantic!" she exclaimed. "Do you have a plan on how to wake her up?"

"Not really, I was just hoping that if I could be near her and maybe hold her hand, maybe we could come up with something."

Harriett giggled and told him, "Well you could always try the time and true method!" she offered with a wide smile.

"And that would be?" he inquired.

"Wake her with a kiss!"

AJ considered her suggestion for a moment before replying, "It just seems like it would be a sort of a violation to kiss her without her permission."

"If you really think she might object you could ask her. You did say that you've been talking to her all this time."

"Thank you Harriett that is a wonderful idea."

'AJ?' came a sweet voice in his head.

'Yes Amica?' he replied with a smile.

'Are you coming to see me?'

'I am. My friend Harriett is bringing me. She is the mother of my little name sake.'

'Are you in pain?'

'Not at all Amica. I'm just looking forward to seeing you.'

'How close are you?' she asked breathlessly.

'We should be arriving at the hospital in just a few minutes.'

'Oh AJ! I can't tell you how excited I am!'

"You're talking to her right now aren't you Sir?" Harriett asked.

With a sheepish grin he asked, "How did you know?"

"You have such a sweet expression on your face. If I didn't know better I would say you were already in love with her." She was very glad that they were at a stop sign when she'd said that because the expression on his face was one that she would not have wanted to miss seeing. There was a tenderness on his facte that Harriett could only equate to looking upon a new born baby…or of a man who had just realized he was in love.

There had been quite a long pause before he responded to her comment. It was clear it was a new idea for him, but not an unpleasend one. His smile was almost shy when he told her, "You might be right Harriett," then a loud honk came from behind them. "I think we should be moving along."

"Yes," she lauthed, and pulled away from the stop sign.

They turned the next corner and could see the hospital just a couple of blocks ahead of them.

'We are going to be at the hospital in moments Amica,' he mentally told her.

'How long can you stay AJ.'

'A few hours my dear. Harriett has a husband and children to get home to.'

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

'Well anytime is better than no time so we will just have to be happy with the time we have.'

'That is wise and we will just have to hope that we will be able to visit each other again very soon.'

'Oh yes I will hope for that as well, but for now I will be happy with the time that we do have together.'

'Yes that is what we will do. Amica we are here and as soon as we park I will be there to see you.'

'AJ will I get to meet your friend Harriett?'

'Would you like to?' he asked.

'Yes please!' she told him eagerly.

'Then I will ask her to come up with me.' "Harriett, Amica would like to meet you if you would come up with me?"

"She would?! I'd love to meet her but I don't know that I will be able to talk to her the way that you do."

"I'm sure she would understand that Harriett and I would be glat to act as a go between if you'g come up."

"That would be great, let's go!"

Arriving in Amica's room AJ walked right over to her side and took her hand. "Amica, I'm here," he told her out loud for Harriett's bennifit. "Harriett is here with me too. Can you feel me holding your hand?"

'AJ, I'm glad you're here. Please tell your fireind that I am happy to meet her."

"Harriett, Amica says to tell you that she is happy to meet you."

"I am happy to meet you too Captain Jazz," Harriett told her.

'Please tell her she can call me Amica, AJ.'

He relayed the message and then was struck speachless Harriett asked, "Have you asked her yet about kissing her?"

There was a gasp in his mind and then a softly worded question, 'You wanted to kiss me AJ!?'

'Well ummmm it was Harriett's idea to try and wake you with a kiss like all the princess in the fairy tales.'

'I think you have that wrong AJ. It is the prince that kisses the run of the mill girl awake.'

'Oh Amica you are hardly run of the mill and I am certainly not a prince.'

'AJ…you're my prince.'aHa

'And you are my princess Amica.'

'Oh I hope so! Are you going to kiss me now?'

It was as if they had both forgotten that Harriett was in the room with them. He didn't say a word just stepped even closer to the bed. Leaning over, AJ didn't know that Harriett who was standing on the other side of the bed was holding her breath at what she knew was about to happen.

Their lips met and AJ knew that Harriett had been right. He was in love with Amica. At first it was just the pressure of his lips on hers. There was no movement on her part for the first few seconds, then slowly gently he felt a response from her. Amica's lips moved, just that at first then she began to respond, to return his kiss.

Harriett was the first to notice the next thing to happen. AJ's eyes were closed, deeply infolved in the kiss so he wasn't aware that Amica's eyes started flutter open.

Not wanting to interupt their kiss Harriett still couldn't help but be thrilled that her idea worked and that it was the kiss that woke her.

"Oh Admiral she's waking up!" Harried exclaimed.

AJ didn't want the kiss to end but he had to see if Harriett was right. Lifting his head slowly he saw that she was, Amica's eyes were open and straring up at him with wonder.

Her hand lilfted off the bed and she reached out to caress his cheek, "AJ?" Amica whispered. Her voice was just as lovely out loud as it had been in his mind.

AJ's smile lit his face but when he spoke it was to Harriett rather than Amica, "Harriett would you go and let the doctor and nurses that Amica is awake?"

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Yes of course Sir!" Harriett agreed and hurried from the room.

AJ turned back to the bed, "You're awake."

"Yes I guess I am," she answered.

Before either of them could say anything more the room seemed to fill with medical personal checking over the patient that had been in a coma for over a year. Harriett had come back with them but she and AJ were shuffled to the side as Amica was examined.

However, no matter how much was going on AJ and Amica's eyes kept meeting. They couldn't stop looking at each other and it was plain to anyone paying attention that there was an attraction there.

After she had been throughly examined Amica questioned, "When will I be allowed to go home?"

Her doctor told her, "Well even though you seem to check out fine, there are a few more items we need to check off before we can let you go."

"What would that be?!" AJ wanted to know.

"She has been in bed for a year and a half, her muscles will be weak from lack of use. We also need to make sure that her digestive tract is working. Once all that is done she will be free to go home."

"Thank you doctor we will make sure everything is done just as you say," AJ assured him.

The room slowly began to clear out and Amica turned to AJ and questioned, "What in the world am I going to wear to go home? I doubt they kept my uniform all this time."

"That is easily taken care of," he told her. Pulling out his wallet he handed Harriett a credit card and said, "Didn't we go by a shopping center just a few blocks from here?" At Harriett's confirmation he instructed her, "Could you pick up something for Amica to wear home?"

"I'd be happy to Sir. Do you have a favorite style Amica?"

"Anything would be fine," she answered and told Harriett the right size to get.

Once Harriett had left and AJ had helped Amica to her feet so they could take a walk around the ward. They hadn't gone far when Amica brought up another problem that was on her mind, 'Everyone keeps mentioning home, but I don't even know where that is anymore. My apartment has to have been rerented by now."

"Until we can figure out all of that for you I have a guest room you could use."

"Oh AJ I wouldn't want to be a bother like that!"

He gave her a tender smile, "It wouldn't be a bother at all! It would just give us that much more time to get to know each other."

"Then I would love that."

The two of them continued their walk around the nurses station. AJ kept his arm around her shoulders just to make sure she remained steady. When they arrived back in her room there was a tray of food for her. AJ helped her back into bed so she could eat. During their walk there had been hospital personal all around but now they were alone together in her room.

After pulling the covers up over her lap AJ was about to back away to sit in a nearby chair. He stopped when Amica reached out and took his hand in hers. "AJ," she paused.

"Yes?" he questioned with a smile.

"I was wondering if you would kiss me again? I was only awake for part of our first kiss," she asked shyly.

The grin that crossed his face gladened her heart even more, he leaned in closer and brought their lips together. The kiss was tender and gentle but before it could go very far AJ pulled back and told her, "I would be happy to kiss you anytime or place that you would like. But for right now I think you should eat while the food is hot because the sooner you do that, the sooner we can get you out of here.

"Do you think it sounds strange if I tell you that it feels odd to be eating like this?"

"Not at all. It has been quite some time since you've eaten so I would think it just the oppisite if it didn't feel that way."

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Good," she replied with a giggle. About halfway through the food on the tray she was given Amica announced that she was full and couldn't eat another bite.

AJ told her, "I was impressed that you'd gotten that far," and moved the tray out of the way. When he looked back at her he caught Amica trying to cover a yawn.

"So what's next?" she asked.

"I think a certain person needs a nap," was his reply.

"Oh no AJ! I've been 'sleeping' for a year and a half! I don't think I will ever sleep again!" she protested.

"Amica you can't be afraid to sleep. You came out of a coma it wasn't really sleeping my dear. And you need to sleep for your health."

"But I've only been 'awake' for a few hours!"

"I know Amica but you have had a very active few hours. We took a good walk and you ate. You deserve a short nap after all that."

She was about to protest again when another yawn slipped out. With a sigh she admitted that maybe she did need a nap.

"Good idea Amica and I will be right here when you wake up," he promised.

Amica smiled at that and she had just closed her eyes when Harriett walked in with several shopping bags in her hands. Amica's eyes popped open and she said hello to Harriett.

"I hope I didn't wake you!" Harriett appologized.

"Oh you didn't! AJ had just convinced me to try and sleep. May I see what you bought for me?"

"Oh sure! And I kept all the reciepts so if something doesn't fit or you don't like it I can take it back and exchange it for something else."

"I'm sure that I will like whatever you brought," she smiled at Harriett who began to pull things out of the bags.

First she pulled out a royal blue winter jacket and said, "It's still pretty cold outside so you will need this when you go out."

Amica slid to the edge of her bed and Harriett helped her to put it on. It was a perfect fit and since blue was Amica's favorite color it was a definate hit. Next was the sky blue sweat shirt and pants. "Since your second favorite color is purple I got you a second set in lavender since they were buy one get one half off. I didn't think the Admiral would mind."

"I don't," he agreed with a smile.

Harriett then help up a smaller bag and said, "I also got you some underwear, a bra, and some socks. There's also a pair of boots in this last bag. I hope everything fits. 

With a light blush coloring her cheeks Amica answered, "It should if you got the sizes I told you."

When Amica couldn't supress a yawn AJ insisted that she needed to get the nap that had gotten interupted. Amica protested that she didn't want to sleep while the two of them were there. Harriett came up with the perfect solution, "We will go out and get some lunch while you sleep Amica. And maybe when we get back the doctor will be ready to let you go home."

Amica sighed and admitted that she did need the nap and that she prayed Harriett was right about the doctor letting her go.

As they left Amica's room AJ thanked Harriett for all the shopping she had done.

"I hope you didn't mind the dent I put on your credit card Sir, but since I get everything at Walmart I spend less that two hundred dollars for everything.

"It's alright Harriett I wouldn't have cared if you had spent twice that much. Thanks very much for doing that for Amica. She really seemed to like everything you got her. The boots were a great idea and I'm glad you thought of them. I only thought of clothes not the coat and boots, good thing you were thinking of her going out in the cold."

"Well I just figured even if the hospital had kept her clothing she wouldn't have been wearing boots and a coat in September."

"As I said, good thinking Harriett. Now where would you like to have lunch?"

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Anywhere you'd like. As long as it's not fast food or pizza, that's all the boys seem to want these days."

"I think I remember a Chineese and a Mexican plase in the blocks before we pulled into the hospital how would either of those be?"

"Wow you are very observant! I haven't had Mexican food in a long time so that sounds great."

They had a very plesent meal and Harriett couldn't resist commenting on the fact that her idea of a kiss had waken Amica up. AJ thanked her profusely for that.

"Do you think I am crazy for falling in love with someone I had only known while she was in a coma?"

"I guess that depends on if you still felt the same way after she had woken up," Harriett replied.

Her heart melted when she saw the dreamy look that came into his eyes and she didn't need to hear his answer to know what it was going to be. "Harriett she is as sweet and lovely awake as she was all the time I was talking to her while she was in the coma. How could I help but be in love with her?"

"I think she is a wonderful person Sir and just perfect for you."

"Thank you Harriett but how many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'Sir' when we are out of the office?"

'I'm sorry Si…AJ it's just such a habit," she laughed.

They talked about taking food back for Amcia but then decided that anything on the menu might be too spicey for someone that had IV fluids for as long as she'd had.

Ariving back at the hospital, they found Amica's doctor in with her and learned that she was cleared to go home. As soon as the doctor left Amica happily hopped out of bed and taking her new clothes she disappeared into the bathroom to get dressed.

She did a cute little twirl when she came out, showing off her new clothes then went over to Harriett to give her a big hug. "I love everything you got for me, thank you so much!"

Once they reached the Robert's van AJ guided Amica to the front passenger seat. She protested that it wasn't fair for him to have to ride in the back. AJ explained that it was a long ride and that if she wanted to sleep the front seat reclined so she could.

Harriett offered another solution, "You could both ride in the back and if Amica falls asleep she can always nap on your shoulder." She could see that he was about to protest so she added, "I really don't mind and I am sure that the two of you would like the time together."

With that reassurance AJ gave in and he and Amica climbed into the back of the van together. It turned out AJ was right in his prediction Amica was asleep before they had gone ten miles from the hospital. He and Harriett shared a grin in the rearview mirror. Before long AJ couldn't help it but he felt himself begin to drift off.

He simply couldn't believe what he saw when he woke to Harriett softly calling his name! they were in the driveway right in front of his house. "Harriett I am so sorry that fell asleep and didn't keep you company on that long drive."

"It's alright. You needed the rest and I enjoyed the quiet. You can't know the last time I had a nice long drive without loud children in the back."

While Harriett was talking AJ had gently nudged Amica awake. She blinked up at him and as soon as her eyes opened and she saw AJ a smile came over her face like the sun coming out on a cloudy day.

They got out of the van and AJ surprised Harriett by giving her a hug and said, "Thank you so very much for today you have no idea how much it has meant to me."

Harriett looked over to where Amica was standing and gave him a gentle smile, "Oh I think I do AJ." Smiling at them she told them she needed to head home to get dinner going. Taking Amica by the hand AJ led herinto the house. Dammit's eager barking greeted them as they entered. He let the dog out to do her business, she was out and back in very quickly because she wanted to meet the new person at AJ's side.

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Amica went down on her knees to give Dammit a warm hug when they were introduced. That won the dog over completely. She wouldn't leave Amica's side as AJ gave her a tour of the house leaving the guest foom for last. Placing her bags on the bed AJ asked if she might like to take a shower or bath while he started making dinner.

"Maybe tonight before bed, but right now I would like to spend the time with you. We could make dinner together."

"Alrighht, that sounds like a great idea," he agreed.

The walked into the kitchen with Dammit sticking to Amica's side like she had treats in her pocket. Amica couldn't help but be tickled at the affection the dog was showing her.

"So what are we making for dinner?" Amica asked as AJ pulled open the fridge and looked inside.

"How do you feel about meatloaf?" he asked.

"That sounds wonderful! What can I do to help?"

"Do you like onions and mushrooms?"

"Oh yes," she told him.

"Then why don't you chop some of both up while I get the meat, crackers, and eggs mixed up."

After being shown where AJ kept his knives she got busy on the chopping. Before long the meatloaf was in the oven and AJ asked what vegatable she would like to go with it.

"Do you have carrots? They're my favorite."

"They're a favorite of mine too. So I usually have them on hand. While I get them cleaned and chopped would you make a salad to go with our dinner?"

"I'd be happy to. Do you have tomatoes to put in the salad?"

With a smile he pointed to the window ledge over the sink where there were several ripening. Before long they were ready to sit down to the dinner they had worked on together to prepare. Even though Amice was still eating light as her system adjusted to solid food. After so long she still had some of everything and enjoyed both the food and the company.

Smiling at Dammit who had not left her side since they met Amica asked AJ, "Do you let her have table food?"

"No, the vet I take her to recommended that she only get food made for her. So the only 'people' food I let her have is the stems you cut off of brocolli. I dropped a piece one day when I was cooking and she gobbled it up in a flash. After checking with her vet I let her have that whenever I'm having brocolli she can have the stems. The vet said the occasional ruffage is good for her."

'A dog that likes brocolli!" Amica giggled. "That's funny."

"I thought so too. She is a very unusual animal," he laughed with her.

They worked together to clean up the remains of their dinner. Putting away the leftover meatloaf and doing the dishes. AJ tried to get her to take it easy but she countered by saying he should be resting too since he was still stiff and sore from his accident. So they took it slow and easy as they did the work together.

AJ suggested that thye watch a movie after dinner but Amica told him, "I'm so sorry AJ but I am more tired then I thought I would be. Would you mind terribly if I just took a hot bath and went to bed for the night?"

"Not at all Amica. You've had a big day after when you have been through."

"I hate to bother you with this but I don't have anything I sleep in. Might you have a spare T shirt I could borrow?" she asked with a shy grin.

"Of course! Why don't you go and start your bath and I will leave the shirt on your bed?"

"Okay thank you AJ," she stood on tip toe and kissed him on the cheek. Turning away she headed to the bedroom.

After placing the gray T shirt with the logo NAVY on the front on the bed AJ went into the living room and turned on the evening news on the TV. An old eppisode of Bonaza was just starting after the news when Amica came into the room wearing his T shirt. Getting to his feet AJ stood there staring at the lovely vision she presented.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Whth a timid grin Amica told him, "Thank you for the shirt AJ. I just wanted to say good night before going to bed."

Slowly approaching her AJ asked, "May I kiss you good night, my dear?"

"Oh yes! I'd like that very much," she told him.

Gently lifting her chin he bent down until their lips met in a tender kiss. Amica sighed with pleasure and wrapped both arms around his neck stepping in closer to him and encouraged him to deepen the kiss. AJ was happy to do so and his arms went around her pulling her even closer.

Their bodies pressed close toghther and the kisses heated up AJ was having a hard time keeping other reactions in check. Drawing in a deep breath he took a small step back and said, "I'm sorry Amica, I let myself get carried away."

"It's alright AJ, I didn't mind at all."

"I don't want to rush you Amica but I find it so hard to hold back. I'm falling in love with you and I know it's too soon to be saying that after all you've been through, but I wanted to be honest with you."

"Oh AJ! It's not too soon. I've fallen in love with you too. You were the one that brought me out of a coma! You are so sweet and wonderful. How could I not fall in love with you?"

"Really? I thought I would be too soon for you to return my feelings and I didn't want to push you into something you weren't ready for."

Placing the palm of her hand on his cheek Amica gave him a sweet smile and said, "Although I am very tired tonight I am ready for a life with you if that is what you want for us."

"It is Amica, I want nothing more than for you to be my wife one day very soon."

"As soon as you wish my love! But you are right that tonight might be too soon for anything more than kisses."

"You're right I think we both need a good nights sleep. We can talk more about this in the morning." AJ gave her one last kiss and then walked her to her bedroom door where he said good night and left for his own room.

Amica climbed into the bed in the guest room, hugging one of the pillows to her she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

On the other hand, down the hall AJ was not able to get to sleep. He tossed and turned trying to convince himself that he needed to take things slowly with Amica. He needed to give her time to be truly sure of her feelings. His hope was that even after giving her time she would still feel the same way about him.

Finally, knowing that sleep wasn't going to come anytime soon he decided to go for a long walk with Dammit. He hadn't been able to take his normal runs since the accident but he knew some time in the fresh air should make it easier to sleep when he got back.

Quietly letting Dammit out of the laundry room he waited for the dog to realize that Amica wasn't coming with them before they could leave the house. After an hour out in the fresh air AJ felt that he was ready to return home and get some sleep.

Amica woke early and dressed in her second sweat suit then hurried into the kitchen to get breakfast started. She wanted to surprise AJ by having a meal ready for him when he got up. Remembering that he told her he liked his coffee stronger then most did so she added another scoop of grounds to the pot hoping that would be strong enough for the man she loved.

While she cooked Amica made a mental list of all the calls she needed to make that day. First to her Commanding Officer to tell him she was back among the living and to find out what the next step would be in her career. Then she needed to call her old landlord to see if maybe he had kept any of her things in stoage for her.

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

AJ woke to the smell of coffee that drew him to the kitchen where he found Amica busy frying bacon and humming a tune that he didn't reconigize. "Good morning," he said softly hoping not to startle her.

Spinning around with the tongs still in her hand she grinned and raced across the room to throw herself into his arms, "Good morning!" she practicaly sang and lifted her face for a kiss.

There was no doubt in her face only love shining from her eyes AJ's heart melted at the sight and brought his head down to fulfill her wish to be kissed. When it ended he told her, "Breakfast smells wonderful, what are you making?"

"I made pancakes and bacon," she answered as she turned back to the stove to turn the bacon again, "There's also coffee, I hope I made it strong enough for you."

Pouring himself a cup AJ found that it was nearly perfect he smiled and told her so! Shooing him to the table Amica promised that the food was nearly ready and that she would bring it to the table as soon as it was ready.

They enjoyed the meal together and Amica told him about the phone calls she wanted to make. AJ offered his study to her if she wanted privacy but she told him it wasn't necessary. There was nothing in the calls she needed to make that was a secret.

Amica was stunned to discover that her CO dined on 9/11. He didn't die when the plane hit the building or when he pulled his assistant from under the crumbling wall of their office. He also didn't die when he ran back into the building to pull out another injured Marine or the next sixteen people he pulled out of the buring, smoking building. However after delivering the eighteenth victem to the rescue squad and starting back into the building Admiral Scott Halyard had a massive heart attack and was gone before the paramedics who were only a few feet away could get to him.

After getting that report from the assistant of the Admiral that had replaced Admiral Halyard she was put through to Admiral Linda Crawford listened to her story then she told Amica that she would have to chedk with her CO to find out what she could do for her. "Until I know something enjoy some time off," was all she had to offer.

Her second call to her former landlord went a little better in the satisfaction department. He'd had her next door neighbor boxed up her clothes and personal effects and put them into the storage area of the basement. As far as he knew the boxes were still down there and she could pick them up at anytime.

AJ suggested that they could go as soon as she wanted but Amica reminded him that he couldn't drive.

"Ah, but I know something that you don't!" he told her with a broad grin.

"And what would that be?"

"That the drivers licence bueru is only four blocks away from here."

"I don't understand," she looked at him questioningly.

"There is no reason you can't drive so all we need to do is get your licence and then you can drive my Escalade to get your things," he replied.

"Oh AJ, that is a good idea, but you don't even know if I was a good driver before I was in the coma!"

"Amica I trust you and in the end it's only a vehicle and is insured so can be replaced."

She laugned, "That's not very reassuring!"

"True," he chuckled. "But you were also right that I don't know what kind of driver you were. However, you need use of a car so I'm willing to risk it. Okay?"

"You are so sweet!" she kissed his cheek, then added, "I was a good driver but I've never driven anything as large as your Escalade so I might need some practice with it before taking it out on the road."

"Well I have a long driveway here so you could get used to it and then once you have your license we can find an empty parking lot for you to practice in."

"I guess we have a plan then," she told him and held out her hand for the keys.

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

After putting Dammit in the laundry room they went out to the driveway for Amica to have a little practice with the large SUV. Amica found that it wasn't as bad as she feared and were soon on their way to the license beauru. Even though it was a week day it still took over an hour before Amica walked out with her license.

AJ asked, "Would you like to stop and get some lunch before we go and get your things."

"I guess it is lunch time, I'm sorry that took so long," she appologized.

"There was no way that it was your fault. Now how do you feel about gyros? There's a great place in this shopping center."

"I love them! Let's go!"

They walked to Uncle Pete's gyro shop and went to the counter to order, "Would you like onions on yours?" AJ questioned.

Batting her eyes playfully she replied, "Only if you are."

"Two with onions," AJ ordered with a wide smile.

When they were finished eating they headed into Georgetown to Amica's old apartment. Her landlord told her he was happy with her recovery and let Amica and AJ into the storage area. There were only seven boxes so with a few quick trips they had everything packed in the Escalade and were back on their way to McLean where once again they carried the boxes.

Once everything was in the guest room AJ consulted Amica as to which of the two casseroles that Harriett had given him she would like for dinner. She chose the ham and cheese pasta dish and AJ put it in the oven to bake.

While the casserole was in the oven Amica did a little of her unpacking while AJ went to take a hot shower and a pain pill. Hauling the boxes had taken more of a toll in him than he thought it would. He didn't want to admit to her just how much a simple job like lugging boxes had taxed him. But then he remembered his promise to always be honest with her and he wondered how much his pride was worth.

He heard the oven timer go off and headed for the kitchen. Amica must have heard the timer as well. They met in the livingroom and went to the kitchen together. Amica set the table while AJ got the food there. They had just started to eat when AJ realized there was nothing to drink. He asked what she would like.

"Do you have wine?"

"I do, let me get some for you." He came back to the table with a bottle of white wine and a can of diet coke.

"Why the soda AJ?" she questioned.

As he poured her a glass he explained, "I'm afraid the box hauling was a little more than my back could handle. While you were unpacking I took a hot shower and a pain pill. That's why I can't have wine with you."

"Oh AJ I'm SO sorry! I didn't even think about your back while we were doing that! I'll never forgive myself if today caused you any permanent damage!"

"No permanent damage just more stiff and sore than usual. I should be fine by morning."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we call your doctor?"

"I really will be fine Amica. There's no need to worry. I promise."

With a sigh she agreed, "Alright if you're sure."

"I am but thank you for worrying abourt me."

"Of course I worry about you. I love you!" she declared and then looked startled at what she had just blurted out.

AJ's heart melted at her words and the look on her face. He reached out and took her hand pulling her closer to him. "Amica I love you too!" he leaned his head down and kissed her tenderly.

The kiss ended and he just couldn't stop himself from asking, "Amica will you marry me?"

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

At the shocked look on her face he also asked, "Is it too soon my dear?"

"Oh no!" she whispered with earnest. "I love you more than I can say and I want nothing more than to be your wife. So my answer is yes, a thousand times yes!"

He laughed and told her, "Once is enough my love."

The two of them took longer than usual to eat a meal because there was quite a bit of staring at each other and hand holding.

"When would you like to get married Amica?"

"Oh soon please! As soon as we can. Unless there is a reason for us to wait?"

"I can't think of any reason for us to wait unless you want a big wedding that would take time to plan. You know halls to rent, bands to hire…things like that," he chuckled.

"No, no something small and simple is fine with me."

"Okay then. All we need to do then is to choose a date. I can ask a friend of mine Chaplain Turner to marry us and if you like we could even have the ceremony here at the house."

"That would be a wonderful idea AJ. Now I just need to go through my things and find something approaite to wear."

He paused a moment before saying, "Amica, I know you are thinking that way because you don't want to let me spend money because you don't have any of your own right now. But once we are married everything will be shared between us anyway. So please allow me to give you the money to buy a wedding dress."

"Oh AJ I really don't think…"

"Please Amica let me do this! You have come to mean so much to me in such a short time and I would really like for you to have the dress of your dreams."

She stared at him and saw how serious he was about this. Letting go of her pride she nodded and said, "Thank you AJ that is really sweet of you."

"Good, that is settled then. Why don't you ask Harriett to go shopping with you when you're ready to go?"

"I'd like that. Do you think she would be my maid of honor or matron of honor because she is married right?"

"Yes she is married to a great guy named Bud and they have two little boys named AJ and James. And I am sure that she would be very happy to be your matron of honor."

"James is a great name. It was my father's name."

"You haven't said anything about your parents before. Are they still alive?"

"No, both of them are gone. Dad was killed in the Gulf and mom a few years later to cancer. I was an only child so no siblings."

"You are lucky there! My twin sister Adel was the bain of my younger life."

"Where is she now?"

"Still running the family rance in Texas. She took it in a new turn a couple of years ago opening it up to disabled children so they could come in and learn to ride horses."

"Oh that's great! I am sure that has been very gratifying!"

"You could ask her that if I can get her to come up for the wedding."

"Oh do you really think that she would come that far?"

"If she can get away from ranch I'm sure she'll come."

"I would love to meet her."

"She will love you Amica."

"I hope so. Do you think one day we might go to Texas to visit her ranch?"

"Of course we can. Have you ever ridden a horse? I'd love to take you riding."

She laughed, "As long as you teach me first I would love to go riding with you."

"Why don't you go and give Harriet a call?"

"I will," she agreed. A few minutes later she had Harriett on the phone and the two of them made plans to go dress shopping on Saturday.

The next day they were cuddled up on the couch after dinner watching a movie. During on of the commerical breaks there was an add for diapers. Amica turned her head to look at AJ and asked, "You know we never really talked about it, but do you want more children?"

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Turning his head as well, he kissed her on the forehead before replying, "As many or as few as you would like my love."

"Really? Because your house only has the one guest room that I am using. Where would we put these children?"

"Well as soon as we are married I am hoping you plan to move into my room with me so that the guest room could then become a nursery when we need it. If that isn't enough room there is also the office/den that I so rarely use. I would have no problem giving that up." His smile widened and he added, "And if that still isn't enough room this house sits on ten acres of land, we could build on as many rooms as you would like!"

She giggled at his grand ending to his statement and then replied, "I would like to have both a boy and a girl, but I had a friend when I was stationed in Flordia that had six girls before she had a boy.

AJ's eyes glazed over just a bit at that information and told her, "Well maybe we will be more lucky than that have one of each before we have our own basketball team."

She giggled and said, "I guess we will see."

"Yes we will. I hope that you want to start soon because I will be getting pretty old by the time our sixth or seventh gets out of high school."

"Aslo if we have that many I might have to quit the Navy. Will we be okay without my income?"

"Amica I have had very little to spend money on for the last several decades. I have a heafty savings account that would see them all the way through high school at least. I'm not sure I could put that many through college but maybe they will be smart enough to get a few scholarships."

"Or maybe they will go into the Navy as well and we can let Uncle Sam put them through college."

"Great idea! Now maybe we should get back to the movie or we will miss the happy ending."

"Oh we don't want that."

Talk of babies would wait for another time so the wound't miss the end of their movie.

On Saturday Amica, driving AJ's Escalade pulled up in front of Harriett's house to pick her up to go shopping.

Once Harriett was in the car Amica asked for directions to where she was going. She was unfamiliar with the area and didn't know where the bridal shop that Harriett had recommended was.

They managed to get a parking spot just a few doors down from where they were going. As Amica put coins in the meter she couldn't help but start into the baby shop they were parked in front of.

Seeing the dreamy look on Amica's face Harreitt asked, "Are you and the Admiarl planning on having a family?"

Amica laughed and shocked her new friend by saying, "Oh yes! AJ's been talking about adding onto the house for the six or seven kids that we are going to have!"

"Six or seven!?" Harriett squeaked.

Nodding Amica solemly added with what she hoped was a straight fact, "He promised we would keep trying until we got both a boy and a girl, even if we ended up with our own basketball team!"

Harriett laughed, "Well in that case I think I will start investing in baby stores right now!"

They had arrived at the bridal shop when Amica told her, "Good idea!"

After describing the kind of dress that she wanted to the consultant that was helping her, Xander smiled at her and suggested, "I'd like to recommend a new style we got in a few weeks ago. It's really unusual but after what you said you wanted I think it might be perfect for you. It has a sweetheart neckline and the underdress reaches to just above the knees, this part can easily be dyed so it can be worn again after the wedding as a cocktail dress. The over skirt is three teirs of shear lace. The best part of all since you said you didn't want to spend a fortune on the dress is the price! It's just under $150!"

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Both Harriett and Amica gasped when Xander announced the price. They eagerly said they wanted to see the dress and as soon as Amica had it on she knew it was perfect for her.

Harriett couldn't help herself but tears were flowing as she hugged Amica and told her she looked so beautiful.

Grinning Amica said, "Since you are already crying, I might as well ask you if you would be my matron of honor?"

If possible, the tears flowed even harder and all Harriett could do was nod her head. They hugged again and Amica changed out of her dress. "Now that we found my dress so fast we have time to go shopping for shoes if you don't mind."

"That sounds like a great idea and we don't need to worry about the time bcause Bud said he would be happy to watch the boys all day. I plan to take you to lunch today whenever that fits into our time table."

"That sounds like fun! Let's try and get shoes first then we we can have lunch before heading home."

"Amica have you thought about a veil or hat to go with your dress?"

"We are just planning to get married in AJ's garden so I hadn't really thought about something for my head."

Harriett's eyes lit up and she offered a suggestion, "What about a circlet of fresh flowers in your hair? That would look really lovely."

"Oh maybe we could use some of AJ's roses! They are really beautiful right now."

"Have you set a date yet?"

"AJ said we would as soon as I found a dress, because he didn't know how long it would take for that to happen. So more than likely we will do that tonight."

At that shoe store Amica chose a pair with low wide heels. She told Harriett that she didn't want her heels sinking into the yard.

"Well now that all of our shopping is done, where would you like to have lunch?"

"Do you like Mexican food? I have been missing it lately."

"I do and there is a great Mexican place just a few blocks away."

"Wonderful!" Amica agreed and they got back into the car.

The two of them had a great lunch and then Amica took Harriett back to her house.

While the girls had been shopping AJ had placed a call to Bud. When he answered the phone AJ said, "Bud it's AJ, I hope that this isn't a bad time?"

"Oh no Sir, the boys are just coloring new pictures to put on the refridgerator. What can I do for you?"

"Well I was hoping that you might be willing to act as my best man when Amica and I get married?"

"Oh Sir I would be honored to do that! When is the wedding?"

"We haven't set a date just yet, but it will be soon."

"Well no matter when it is I would be glad to be your best man."

"Thank you Bud and do you think that you and Harriett would be okay with my namesake acting as our ring bearer?"

"Sir you know that the two of us would be happy to do anything we can for you!" Bud told him.

"That's great Bud, thank you again. Do you have any plans for dinner tonight?"

"We didn't know when Harriett might be done shopping so we were going to order something in."

"Would you let me do that for you? As a thank you for all that the two of you are doing for us?"

"Oh Sir you don't have to do that!"

"I know, but I would like to. Do you guys like fried chicken?"

"Of course! We all love it!"

"Great then I will call and have dinner delivered to you this evening."

"Thank you Sir! Harriett will love that. I was just thinking of pizza but we do that a lot so the chicken would be so much nicer."

There was a crash in the background so Bud quickly ended the call. AJ called the chicken place closest to the Robert's house and ordered a full meal for the four of them. A full bucket of chicken, cole slaw, biscuits, and mashed potatoes and gravy. The boy that took the order told him that they were running a special and with a full meal for four he could get a free chocolate cake. AJ was happy with that and after paying the bill with his credit card hung up and called the chicken place closest to his own home and made the same order. Even though there were just he and Amica chicken was good left over so they would have a meal for another day.

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

AJ was very surprised when he heard Amica pull up shortly after lunch and he met her at the door wondering if something had gone wrong.

After putting her parcels on the floor she threw herself into his arms for a fierce hug and then spent the next hour happily telling him in great detail how well her shopping trip had gone.

After deciding on a date for the wedding AJ made two calls that afternoon while Amica put away her dress and shoes. The first call he made was to his daughter in Italy only to find out that she was right in the middle of fashion season and could not come to the wedding.

Francesca explainged that there would not be a break in her schedule for the next two months. She was very sorry, but she did promise that as soon as there was a break she would come and visit them if that was alright with her father. He assured her that she was welcome to visit at any time and that Amica was looking forward to meeting her. Francesca told him that she also was looking forward to meeting her new step mother and that as long as Amica kept her father happy they would get along fine. AJ laughed and told her about the six or seven children they had talked about having. She laughed and said that would certainly keep him happy!

He called his sister next and was pleased when she eagerly assured him that she would be thrilled to be at his wedding. Since she would arrive the day before the ceremony AJ suggested that Amica move to his room so Adel could have the guest room. He told her he would spend that night on the couch in his den. Amica protested that with his back injury he shouldn't be the one that slept on the couch. She would be the logical one for that.

When AJ started to protest she gave him a most compelling reason for her proposal, "Darling think of our wedding night. Would you really want to be in pain for that?"

With a wide grin he told her, "You are a very wise woman Amica Jazz! So you win the couch my love."

"Thank you dear!" she giggled.

Invatations went out to the JAG staff and Sturgis' father, Chaplian Turner, said he would be very pleased to perform the ceremony.

During the next two weeks AJ's aches and pains continued to improve until he made an apointment to see his doctor and an estimate on going back to work. He was able to get into see his doctor the Wednesday before the wedding and he was cleared to start driving again. He was told he could return to work as early as Monday. AJ had thought he might have another week off for a honeymoon so he talked to Amica about taking a week of vacation time so they could go out of town somewhere together.

They decided that was what he should do when the next day she got a call saying they had found a new placement for her at the Pentagon and she would report for duty on Monday. Laughing at the situation they canceled AJ's leave request and decided that they would go on a honeymoon in a few months time.

On Friday afternoon Adel flew in from Texas and AJ picked her up at the airport. He had asked Amica to go along with him but when she discovered it had been almost three years since they had seen each other she sent him to the airport alone so he could catch up with his sister.

Amica told him she would get dinner started while she waited for them to get back. On the ride from the ariport AJ explained to his sister how he and Amica met. She found it very hard to believe that he and Amica had communicted. AJ told his sister to ask Amica if she didn't believe him. Adel assured him that she would!

AJ and Adel carried her bags into the house. Amica with Dammit by her side greeted them in the living room. He introduced them to each other and Amica said, "It's a pleasure to meed you Adel."

"My brother told me that the two of you can speak to each other telepathically!"

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"I hadn't really thought of the term telepathic but I guess that would in essence be what it was," Amica grinned as she answered adel.

"Is that your dog?" Adel asked nodding at Dammit.

"No, she's AJ's but she seems to really like me."

"What's not to like?" AJ questioned as he walked over to Amica, put his arm around her and leaned over to kiss her temple.

Amica blushed a little at the kiss in front of his sister and decided to escape by saying, "I should go and check on dinner. Please excuse me," and she hurried off to the kitchen with Dammit following close behind her.

Adel shook her head and asked AJ, "Is she really that shy?"

"Actuallly she's never acted that way before, but I guess it was the first time I kissed her in front of someone else," he told her.

"Really?! How does that happen?"

"Because of my back injury and Amica having just gotten out of the hospital we really haven't been going anywhere."

"AJ when did she get out of the hospital?"

"About three weeks ago."

"And this is the hospital where the two of you met?"

"Yes."

"So you're telling me that the two of you have only known each other for three weeks!?"

"No, we've been home from the hospital three weeks, we met in the hospital."

"Oh I stand corrected! You're counting the time you were 'talking' to each other while she was in a coma!"

"Yes Adel! You would be surprised how quickly you can get to know someone when the only way the two of you can communicate is to talk to them."

"But AJ a MONTH?! How in the world can you get married in a MONTH?!"

"Adel we love each other and want nothing more than to be together and hopefully start a family. Why can't you just be happy for me instead of doubting that our feelings could have developed so quickly?"

"It just doesn't seem possible AJ and a man of your age should know that," she protested.

"Why don't you spend more than the two minutes you were talking to her and try to get to know her better? See if she feels the same way I feel about her?"

She stood there clearly thinking about what he'd said and then told him, "Okay I will give it a chance."

Just as she stopped speaking Amica came in from the kitchen to announce that dinner was ready and they should come to the table. Asking Adel what she wanted to drink, she brought a tall glass of sweet tea to the table for her.

They settled down and were about to start eating when Adel launched her first question at Amica, "So what is it about my kid brother that makes you love him?"

"ADEL!" AJ snapped.

"It's alright AJ, I don't mind answering her question. I love your brother because he is strong, courageous, honorable, bold, sweet, kind, caring, and sexy as hell!"

"AMICA!" AJ gasped in protest, turning red at the last part of her comment.

Adel who had taken a swallow of her tea when Amica started her explination had a hard time keeping from spraying it across the table by the end. Amica patted her on the back and even AJ joined in a bit harder than Amica was doing however. Adel glared at her brother and moved away from him as she was able to stop coughing. "So you seem to know his good qualities, do you also know his bad ones?"

Amica stared at Adel for a moment before replying, "Well I could be coy and say that he has none, but no one is that perfect. I know AJ has a stubborn streak and he can be a little over protective. But both of those things come from a place of love so how can you really fault a man for that?"

Adel modded and wiped a tear from her eye, to try and change the subject she asked, "So can you tell me how this telepathy thing works?"

"That I can't do. AJ and I tried to figure it out but had no luck. All I can do is tell you that it did work and I will be forever greatful that it did."

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Well that certainly sounds interesting," Adel said, but it was clear she was still skeptical.

The three of them stayed up until about midnight talking, catching up, and getting to know each other. Amica had many questions about ranch life. It became clear that she really hoped to visit the ranch one day.

Adel assured her that the two of them would be very welcome to visit Texas anytime they liked.

AJ grinned and said they shouldn't wait too long because if they were going to start a family it might not be good for Amica to travel while pregnant.

"How soon are you planning to start your family?"

With a grin AJ told his sister, "As soon as possible since Amica wants to have six or seven.' 

"WHAT!?" Adel gasped.

The other two laughed and explained the conversation they had several days before. Relieved Adel said good night and went to the guest room.

AJ walked Amica to his den and said, "Just think in a few hours we will be married."

"I can hardly wait. I love you AJ."

"And I love you too Amica," he told her and kissed her good night, all the while thinking that the next night the last thing he would see was her lovely face and it would also be the first thing he saw each morning!

The next morning Adel got up and made a bacon, spinich, cheese quich. She was taking it out of the oven when Amica came into the kitchen. "Adel you didn't need to cook!"

"I didn't mind. In fact I love to cook and so rarely get the chance to do much because I live alone. And I wanted to do something nice for the two of you."

"Well thank you. AJ should be up any minute so I'd better get some coffee started."

"You don't seriously make that sludge that he likes to drink, do you?!" Adel questioned.

"Did you notice the two pots on the counter? I had to insist on a pot of my own after tasting the stuff he drank!"

"I hope you don't mind if I share your brew?"

"Not at all, you're welcome to share mine."

"Share your what?" came AJ's voice from behind the two of them.

"Her coffee! Since no human being should drink the stuff you call coffee!" Adel assured him.

"Hey my Chief of Staff at works loves my coffee!"

Amica leaned over and told Adel, "His Chief of Staff is a Marine."

"But that reallly isn't an explanation since he's in the Navy," Adel prostested.

"I know," Amica agreed shaking her head trying to hold back her laughter.

After breakfast Amica headed for the shower while AJ and his sister took care of the dishes and other clean up.

AJ was outside showing the rental people where the chairs and floral arch was to be set up. Adel had jumped into the shower and Bud and Harreitt had arrived early to help out. Bud took over outside so AJ could get a shower and dress Harriett headed in to find Amica so she could help her with her hair and make-up.

People had just started to arrive as Harriett was helping Amica into her dress. The caterers had also arrived and on the side lawn began setting up the lunchoen AJ and Amica had ordered.

The music began playing from AJ's stereo system and Little AJ started down the asile set up between the chairs that had been set up. His mother was just a few steps behind him and then when the wedding march started it was Amica's turn to walk towards Chaplain Turner where AJ stood waiting for her.

Before long Chaplain Turner pronounced them husband and wife then told AJ he could kiss his bride. Moments later the guests were applauding.

AJ introduced Amica to the JAG staff that she hadn't met yet as they were both hugged and kissed as the receiving line when by them. As the last person went by them AJ put his arm around her and led her to the food line.

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

They had two types of sandwiches, ham and cheddar, and turkey and swiss. There were several kinds of salads, maccaroni, potato, seven layer, and lettuce. Then there were casseroles, green bean, baked beans, scalloped corn, and scalloped patotos. AJ hoped that would be enough for Harm who couldn't have the sandwiches because he was a vegitarian. For desert of course there was wedding cake.

After filling their plates AJ and Amica sat at the same table as Bud and Harriett because Amica was more familiar with them. The tables were all close enough that people could talk back and forth between them.

When most everyone was done eating Amica and AJ moved over to the table where the three teir cake sat. They did the traditional cut with both their hands on the knife and then fed each other a piece. The bottom teir was chocolate and the middle was white, that way the guests could have their choice, and the top teir would go into their freezer to eat next year on their first anniversary.

Amica was tempted to smear the cake on AJ's face, but he was such a dignified man and all the guests were under his command, so she just gently fed him the cake and restrained her natural impulse of fun. AJ sensed what she was thinking about when her hand approached his face with the cake and wondered if she would really do it. He wasn't actually sure if he was dissappointed or not that she didn't make a mess with the cake. He on the other hand, tormented her with the possibliity that he was about to cover her face with cake when he made a circle in front of her mouth without touching her skin. With a grin he stopped and then tenderly fed her the cake also without making a mess on her beautiful face. They each took their slices back to the table to eat while the caterer served cake to the rest of the guests.

Music started for the dancing and the newlyweds went into each others arms for their first dance together as a married couple. Bud and Harriett joined them on the patio for a dance. As the second song started the two couples changed partners and the rest of the staff started dancing as well.

As the afternoon went on it seemed to Amica like she had danced with everyone but her new husband two or three times. Harm was a good dancer, but even though she was a newly married woman, he couldn't stop himself from flirting with her. Sturgis danced almost as if he didn't want to, but felt he must because it was a wedding. Then there was Jason Tiner, he was fun and silly with the comments he made while they were dancing and she couldn't help but laugh everytime they danced together. Bud she found was a surprisingly good dancer, and he told her, when she commented on it, that Harriett loved to dance so he'd had a lot of practice.

She looked around the yard to see if she could spot AJ. He was on the far side of the patio after just finishing a dance with Mac. Their eyes met and Amica thought, 'I have loved meeting and getting to know all of your JAG family, but please don't take this the wrong way…I do so wish everyone were gone so we could be alone right now!'

She was stunned when he gave her a huge grin and for the first time since she had awakened from her coma, he simply thought back to her, 'I know what you mean, and I hear you my love!'

THE END


End file.
